


Showing My Stepdaughter Her New Place...

by Thrawn



Series: Fake Family Bonds and Relationships [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Additional tags and warnings to be added., And other evil behavior..., Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Abuse of various kinds, Childish parenting, Crime, Dark fiction, Drama, Enslavement of child by parent and fake parent, Evil Stepmom POV, Evil Stepmom redone, Evil Stepmom trope, F/F, Fake Marriage, Family, Favoritism, Forced Lesbianism, Group Grope, Harmful home life, Homewrecker POV, Homewrecking, Horror, Intimate abuse as punishment (as I said: bad parenting), Leading Astray, Legal abuse, Lesbian Group Grope, Lesbian Stepmom, Morally Toxic Atmosphere, Morally toxic environment, Nonconsensual Lesbian Group Grope, Parent/Child Incest, Redo of "Cinderella faiytale", Scandal, Slavery, Spouse stealing, Stealing, bad example, family stealing, homewrecker, twisted fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: A 30-something woman's eighteen-year-old daughter finds out about the specifics of her parents' divorce, and her new mom is a surprise for her! Dark-Fiction, but with a purpose outside of mere entertainment- though that's intended as well. Kind of a twisted fairytale.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Stepmom/Mom, Stepmom/daughter/Mom
Series: Fake Family Bonds and Relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838521
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: A_Personal_Crusade, The Seven Deadly Sins





	1. Used and Abused

**Showing My Stepdaughter Her New Place... Underneath My Beautiful Muscular Butt.**

**Summary:** _A 30-something woman's eighteen-year-old daughter finds out about the specifics of her parents' divorce, and her new mom is a surprise for her! Dark-Fiction, but with a purpose outside of mere entertainment- though that's intended as well. Kind of a twisted fairytale._

**Rating:** _Pretty much "R" for conduct, this's pretty darn mature material._

**Genre(s):** _Family, Drama, Horror, Crime. (all that dark stuff!)_

**Author's Story Notes:** _This'll largely be Journal Entries, but not by the teen woman, but by her new stepmom- descriptive traits such as race will come into play, but those're no more than any other DNA dictation to the person's biology- your conscience will tell you what's right and what's not in this, and where the targets of the author are, proviso of course that it hasn't been damaged, but that's on the part of the person reading it._

_Questions are more than welcome, rudeness, however, will be simply disregarded and completely ignored, or overtly deleted at the discression of the writer (me!), and nobody else's discression._

**Chapter #1.): "Used and Abused."**

**Chapter #1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _Well, here goes, lets see how this experiment turns out._

I come home from working out at the gym post my job at the law firm office, where I made several million dollars in my first few years- got myself some lovely clothes and jewelry such as bracelets and also a ring for when I propose to the love of my life; my current wife! I approached the doorway to her home, my firm dark skin glistening in the sunlight of the late day as I walk up to the doorway to my love's home. I'm currently wearing a stylish loose but form-fitting dress that went down about three-quarters of the way down my thighs while my feet were in sneakers.

We'd agreed that we didn't want my stepdaughter to know that her mom married me just yet, especially since we'd wed on a vacation, post my assistance on getting her her no-fault divorce from her husband and arranging for a supportive and understanding judge who I knew would be sympathetic to our points of view to award her sole custody of her daughter; and to arrange for a restraining order against her ex-husband, from now on to be referred to as "the jerk".

I was wearing my long straight black hair in a ponytail fastened at the base of my skull, not the back of my head, and the ponytail was loose.

I raised my right hand and knocked on the door...

I heard my newly wed wife yelling to her daughter to come and get the door to let her stepmom in; I knew she wouldn't like it one bit... I used to babysit her, and always liked to sit _on top of_ her while babysitting her... sitting on her is fun for me. Added to that, the little homophobic bitch thinks she can stop her moms from being together in the first place! She clearly needs to learn her place, and not try to control her mothers' lives. I knew she'd have to be our slave, and besides, humiliating that arrogant homophobic bitch is a service to the entire LGBT community and all our associates; my bitch of a stepdaughter has _got_ to learn not to stand up to us or our _right_ to marry, as given by the courts recently! With that in mind, my heart hardened against my future sex-slave for myself, my wife, and any future wives and/or daughters-in-law we might get. If that means sacrificing any dignity in my *Bitch* of a stepdaughter, who happens to be overtly homophobic, that's well worth it. Besides, I love my wife, so anyone or anything that makes her sad has got to be fended off.

Sure enough, the whiny little bitch talked back to my beloved beautiful wife, and that did it: she was going down for that, and going to fall hard too! I could hear the two fighting, then the sound of a slap, complaining, another order from my wife to let her wife in, more bitching from my stepdaughter, meanwhile, I'm standing there, tapping my left foot's toes, rather impatiently as I await being let into my home from my stepdaughter- who's going to pay for being rude to her stepmother. I knew I was going to at least slightly rough up my stepdaughter... and I knew she was going to be my little sex-slave, as well as that of my wife and any wife we give our daughter to in addition... and as her mistresses, it'd be okay for us to rough her up. Only way we could mess it up is if we permanently damage her by killing her; so long as she's alive and able to be played with by her mistresses, that's perfect. As the family sex-slave, she's able to be used at will by any and all of her mistresses; all that's necessary in that regard is for us to break her in and make her see that her only purpose is to be used by her mistresses, sexually, that is... it's yet to be done, but that's her only role from now on: to be used and abused by her mistresses, any and all of them whenever we, her mistresses, want. Her homophobia has effectively removed her freedom, for the rest of her life!

After a brief fight between my wife and my stepdaughter, I heard the door unlocking, and a teary-eyed teenage woman who has a very pretty face unlocked the door and meekly stepped aside, ushering me into my wife's home. I barely acknowledged her, as is proper in dealing with a slave, and called out to my wife, "Honey, I'm home.". We walked right up to eachother and embracing, kissed oneanother tenderly and passionately on the lips a few times, making out in full-view of the little bitch- in order to both bond between us and to use our orientation to sexually harass her by revealing to her that her moms are lesbians who are each the other's wife!

My wife winked to me in a playful way, and said, in a playful tone we used when playing romantically during our dates as I stole her from her husband, with her full consent too I might add, and we planned out my replacement of him in the home "I trust you weren't out too long- I'm most disappointed that bitch left you out so long; she's going to get it for that." my wife playfully threatened our daughter for her acts of defiance towards me.

I replied, with a playful smirk and a wink to my wife "Don't worry, now that I'm with you; everything's fine... in fact, I'll be happy to help you discipline her." another wink on my part to my gorgeous sexy wife and we knew what was coming.

The plot we'd concocted was to terrify the living daylights out of "the bitch" as we agreed to refer to our daughter, both in legal documents and in side conversations; for she's literally our pet, our sexual plaything, and lifetime sex-slave too. I knew she was scared of me, I used to babysit her and took specific delight in roughing her up and sitting on top of her; now that she's my daughter, she's got no say whatsoever on anything we do... and that's the way it'll stay, especially if we both do our parts in the effort we'd planned out. I sat down on one side of the bitch, and my wife sat at her other side; I began to run my right palm up and down her left thigh as she said, fearfully to her mom "she used to sit on me"

"Yes, you're right, I did, I like to sit on you a lot." I replied, and my wife laughed lightly, laughing at our bitch of a daughter (literally, I knew), and it was clear what was going to happen; as we're stronger than her, and have promised each her wife that we'd fight her together, never fighting eachother, same with any wife we arrange for her to get will also become her mistress too, she has no chance... we also planned on ensuring her financial dependence upon us, totally and completely, that is, as yet another level of asserting our ownership of our idiotic stepdaughter who was foolish enough to stand up to our rights to marry eachother, and my rights to become her mom! I knew my wife was laughing at the double-speak pun I'd made: I do really like to sit on the bitch, but also I like to sit on her often. That's what I meant, but I don't know if the homophobic idiot knows; well, she will soon, ha-ha! And, to accomplish what I know I have to, I'll have to do more than that to her too; for the happiness of my wife, and to assert her rights to marry whoever she wants, I'm more than happy to sacrifice whatever I have to to do that; especially if it means fighting with the family bitch. The little dummy has no idea what's coming up in her life- oh, how I'm going to enjoy this, but patience is vital if we're to become her mistresses and enslave her, so I'll hold back and take my time... which's only going to be all the more fun!

"I think it's time, Gorgeous." I said to my wife, and smiling, winked at her, a coded phrase she understood that we'd worked out a while ago.

"I have to agree, Beautiful." she replied, winking and smiling at me. All the while, I was fondling my stepdaughter, or stepbitch, if you please... I do NOT like her, but I do appreciate her body; she's physically gorgeous, but has an attitude that has to be removed.

"Should I?" I asked, as with my right hand I was rubbing our stepbitch's thigh and with my left hand, cupping her right breast, while her mom held her wrists to aid in controlling her struggles, as we knew she would try to resist. Honestly, it was making it all the more fun when she fought us... the little idiot had no idea whatsoever what's coming, and was sure to dislike it, but that's even more fun... and I couldn't wait.

"What're you DOING?!" the bitch demanded, freaking out in panic; and we laughed at her for thinking she can tell us, her mistresses, what to do.

My wife nodded after putting her right index finger up to her lips as if considering something, she said "I think so... yeah, go ahead; this bitch's got to learn her place and the price of defiance towards her moms." and winked at me in a playful manner.

Right now our preplanned mind-game was working to perfection, the teenage stepbitch was officially freaking out and was definitely struggling; while she had no hope of stopping us whatsoever, especially since we're working together on the effort to control her, but individually also she stood no chance against either of our physically fit bodies- it made me all the more willing to do as I had planned to do for a while,,, ever since I met her, to be exact. I'd long awaited this, with great anticipation and eagerness, now this was finally coming to fruition; and since I'd made sure her dad was out of the picture, this little pathetic homophobe was helpless and all ours! Eager to put her in her place, finally and completely, I got up, moved over slightly, and sat firmly down upon my bitch's lap! You should hear the pathetic little bitch moan, beg, and cry, as she struggled to get out from under my powerful body; but as my wife was holding her hands by the wrists and handed them to me, this fight was definitely going my way- and there was no hope of our idiot managing to get any capable resistance... she's going to be our little sex-slave... but that'll require more elements in this, however, it's well along in the process! As I sat on her, I relished the feeling of her teenage breasts pressed against my back as she tried desperately to fight me off, to no avail.

She screamed, as predicted "Get off me, you bitch!" "Let me go!" she screamed, yelling at the top of her lungs "STOP IT!" and "HELP!"

To which we laughed, laughed at her, and I replied "You'll soon find out that you're the bitch here, so shut up... you pathetic little whiny homophobe!". In response to my rebuke, my wife and I kissed tenderly and high-fived.

My wife replied calmly "You're the bitch, kiddo. How dare you talk back to your other mother?" and we laughed at her for her pathetic resistance, it was really turning us on!

"Mom- Help Me! She's sitting on me and it hurts!" the bitch cried out for help.

My wife chimed in interrupting her with the reply "Well, she's your other mother now" *shrug*, "so she's allowed to do whatever she wants to you.", I and my wife winked and kissed at that show of marital loyalty.

"Honey" I said, politely, "would you be so kind as to please sit on my lap?" I asked, sweetly.

Her response was just as gentle "Yes, Sweetheart, I'd love to." and with that, my wife straddled my thighs and sat down on my lap, facing me. We began to kiss, affectionately, and hug, making out all the while as we struggled to hold down the little family bitch who was trying her hardest to get me off her body... we took our time, interspersing our kisses and counting the kisses as we did.

"You look so *bleeping* beautiful while sitting on the bitch, oh, excuse me, *our* bitch." my wife told me, and I laughed lightly at that, as well as her swearing, and it gave me an idea of what step to use next in our breaking in of our bitch into being our family slave... added bonus was that it'd lead to us fighting with her, which is always fun, as we fight our slave as a team, and she's weaker than each of us alone- that's one of the conditions I'm looking for in those who'd be her mistresses: the ability to beat her up alone, but together, she stands no chance against us... that's one of the goals in this venture!

Next step was to procure the evidence of perversion to discredit our bitch of a daughter so as to ensure we'd be able to control her, as well as to divide her belongings between us, in order to ensure her financial dependence upon her moms, thereby giving us yet more means of controlling our bitch, as well as any future moms or wives we happen to get her as well- she's going to suffer greatly in terms of freedom and dignity for her attempt to stop me from becoming her mommy by marrying her mommy when we wanted it... so we knew we'd have to do some things to ensure this bitch'd be totally discredited and ensure our case would be iron-tight; a means of blackmail shackles, if you please, would have to be implemented, and I knew we'd be more than willing to do that, whatever proved necessary for that effort. This pathetically stupid little homophobic bitch stands no chance, or will stand no chance of a successful slave rebellion. In fact, I partly hope she tries!

_To Be Continued..._


	2. "Daughter's Enslavement Begins" Pt. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story's intentionally very dark indeed, and will, hopefully, have a companion story that'll be at least as messed up, but with clear intent to be made clear as the story continues.
> 
> This chapter will be in two parts, but know this, "Mytch's" moms are to be for sure villainesses of this work, so of course they're trying to lead astray their kid. A good size part of what they're doing is basically spiritual sexual assault by scandal- these two are evil women really, and this story will be darn dark indeed!

**Chapter #2.): "Daughter's Enslavement Begins" Pt. 1.**

**Beginning Chapter #2 Author's Notes:** _This story's intentionally very dark indeed, and will, hopefully, have a companion story that'll be at least as messed up, but with clear intent to be made clear as the story continues._

Some time has passed, and if there's one thing I've learned as wife to my stepdaughter's mom, it is that I do really thoroughly enjoy fighting with her, especially when I and my wife gang up on our daughter; which in and of itself is vital for us to be secure in our marriage- we've got to force her to accept the lesbian lifestyle as completely valid and natural; this element gives me a few ideas that'll be crucial for this effort to be successful, and should be fun to carry out. I particularly enjoy sitting on the little idiot, she's merely a brainless teen who thinks that lesbianism is wrong, but how that can be doesn't follow, especially when it makes both me and her mom so happy.

Almost immediately the little brainless bitch began to whine and complain, crying that she wanted her dad, and that made me rightly want to carry out the next few steps of pushing her into her natural place, as the family lesbian sex-slave. I knew to do that I'd have to rape her, the only reason for reluctance in this effort was that it might produce a fight with my lovely wife, but if we work together, as we should as her mistresses, it might be fun indeed. I had really loved sitting on that little brainless bitch- and we have already begun to make her do all the housework around the home, meanwhile, planning out the perfect time to steal her accounts, to ensure the furthering of her enslavement to the other women of the family. I'd explained to her in no uncertain terms that her dad's not in this family anymore, and if he does intervene, he's going to prison... she's got to get used to being her moms' property now, as our little brainless sex-slave, which she naturally is!

To do this, we'd have to manufacture evidence of her doing lesbian sex-acts to ensure her total lack of credibility, and as I slept with my wife in our daughter's bed, with her bound and laying on the floor, we discussed how this'd be done in hushed tones and quiet laughter, designed to make her think that yes, we're laughing at that little brainless bitch who's only good for lesbian sex!

I'd sat atop her to hold her down while my wife fastened a collar around her neck that said "Moms' bitch" on it; that was our little joke: referring to her as our pet female dog to insult the pathetic weakling slave of ours, she then tied her up in proper bondage style, as I held her down, intentionally picking a fight with her as my wife, her mother, tied her to the bed while she was held on the floor. We then stripped off our garments till we were completely nude, made out in full view of the pathetic homophobic idiot- our daughter- and got into her bed to make love all night long and ensure to her that we consider her to be merely a sex-slave for us, and any other women who want to- to use, in whatever means we see fit.

In fact, I was looking intensely forward to anally raping that bitch, with my wife's help, of course, and I knew my wife was planning on doing the same, in some alternation, as well as ensuring altercations between the both of us on one side and our pathetic little *bleeping* idiotic bitch of a daughter on the other; then gathering more members of this gang of mistresses for her as time goes on, to ensure she knows she's merely a slave for the rest of her life. But I knew that patience is vital in the effort of breaking in a family bitch into her rightful place as the domestic sex-slave of the rest of the family, which this *bleeping* little idiot will no doubt serve as, as that's all she's good for, in the entire world too: serving her mistresses, in a sexual manner!

You see, I'd been her mother's lesbian lover between her divorce from her ex-husband and our matrimony; and I too had also been my wife's divorce attorney, as well as her hired babysitter for our little "Mytch", as we took to calling her as a joke between us, often sitting *on* the girl while babysitting her, and, when her mom was called by her, my lover would place a loving kiss on my lips and high-five me in support for my help in controlling her daughter, often by sitting on the little bitch's face as well in those occasions; and as my current wife's lover, we'd gone to bed together, in the Mytch's bed, as we disrobed eachother and I'd pulled out of my backpack a strap-on and harness, and my wife/lover would laugh and passionately kiss me on the lips and she'd fasten it onto me, then we'd get into "Mytch's" bed and, pulling the covers up, make sweet love to her being scandalized by the sight of this lesbian lovemaking between her mom and her mom's lesbian lover in her own bed while she's made to watch.

In fact, my wife and I had orchestrated her divorce and not only her ex-hubby being held back by a restraining order from his family, now my family, but also the shafting of him to the point where he had to pay all the expenses of the court bills and get nothing in the process of the no-fault divorce too, whereas I got his family as my own, his wife is now my wife, and his daughter is now both our slave and stepdaughter-daughter, depending on who's point of view you're using.

It wasn't uncommon for me to spend the night with my lover before our marriage and in our slave's bed, while she's forced to watch us making sweet lesbian love in her bed with her bound on the floor after we've both sat atop her and tied her up for the night; it was simply the way we did things, and as often as not, my wife and I, when we were still just lovers, would suckle on oneanother's breasts in the process, and also play with eachother's hair too during our kissing sessions; it only increased after our matrimony, of course, as is natural, but I knew it was vital to increase our sex-slave's exposure to lesbianism to erode her resistance to our lifestyle and make sure she becomes totally submissive to any future wife we get her to be her lesbian mistress as well.

I have a particular taste for watching my wife slap our sweet sex-slave-daughter, and will often-as-not slap our slave too, if she ever disobeys us in any way whatsoever; it's fun for me to do so, as well as to sit atop "Mytch" as is her new name... and I really really really do enjoy struggling with her too.

To do as I knew we'd need to do I knew it was absolutely vital for us to effectively gang-rape our daughter into slavery by blackmail also, and while this's likely to cause a fight between us due to infidelity, it should be fun if we both work together and stick together in this, as well as do it right, but because I was already beginning to look on my stepdaughter with lust, I knew this family was going to be difficult at easiest to accomplish without me and my wife fighting oneanother; she picked up on my worries on this matter, and reassuringly kissed my lips passionately as we laid in our slave's bed with her atop me, my legs wrapped around her hips holding her down atop me, her arms and mine hugging oneanother, and us gazing lovingly into eachother's eyes as we tenderly made-out with my strap-on buried inside my wife as she lovingly crushed down atop me. As it is, sex is a major part of our life together, as well as a major part of our plans for how to wear down our sweet sex-slave's resistance to our lifestyle and our plans to enslave "mytch" as we took to calling her, as that's her name now... what it was before isn't important, now she's Mytch, short for "My Bitch", and so she will stay for the rest of her life as far as known by that name.

_To Be Continued..._

**Chapter #2 End Notes:** _This chapter will be in two parts, but know this, "Mytch's" moms are to be for sure villainesses of this work, so of course they're trying to lead astray their kid. A good size part of what they're doing is basically spiritual sexual assault by scandal- these two are evil women really, and this story will be darn dark indeed!_


End file.
